X-ray tube technologies have not changed drastically since 1895, with two general common design features: thermionic electron emission and a single focal spot design. These characteristics make heat dissipation in the X-ray target on important operational problem. In addition, X-rays generated from a single focal point yield a widely diverging X-ray coaxially shaped beam, leading to geometric distortion of the medical anatomy or internal 3D structures of imaged objects due to magnification.